


Перерождение. Другая планета

by Fizx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Horror, Psychology, Reincarnation, Romance, a person becomes a robot after death, reincarnation into a robot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizx/pseuds/Fizx
Summary: Двенадцать лет назад я попала в автокатастрофу и меня парализовало до шеи. Но после операции в Швейцарии, ко мне вернулась частичная способность двигаться. Я и не думала, что счастье закончится так быстро. Самолет, на котором мы летели - разбился, а я очнулась в каком-то коконе из металла и свисающих отовсюду проводов, опутывающих меня, словно змеи. Но когда я поняла, что нахожусь в теле робота, я ещё не знала, какие ужасы последуют за мной дальше.
Relationships: Jazz (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Sideswipe/Original Female Character(s)/Sunstreaker
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа опубликована на сайтах:  
> Книга фанфиков - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9411726  
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/224944411-%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5-%D0%B4%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%8F-%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0  
> Литнет - https://litnet.com/ru/book/pererozhdenie-drugaya-planeta-b233842

Сон был о моей жизни, а точнее о первом дне, когда меня выписали из больницы. Это случилось в Швейцарии. Мне нравится эта страна и её пейзажи, вдыхать чистый воздух было для меня наслаждением. Мне казалось, что я вся пропитана запахом спирта и смерти, так много раз я была на краю, в опасности. Хирургические шрамы покрывали всю мою спину.

После аварии, что случилась двенадцать лет назад, я не могла больше двигаться. Мое существование превратилось в муку и страдания. Видеть, как кто-то ходит и даже не подозревает о чуде, которое даровал Бог, было для меня отчаянием, ведь я уже не могла так.

Мы с семьей проживали в Южной Америке в домике на побережье океана. Соленый запах до сих пор окутывает меня, когда я закрываю глаза и начинаю вспоминать.

После операции на позвоночник в известной клинике Швейцарии мы попали в зону турбулентности на самолете. Я категорически отказывалась ехать на машине или поезде, только кто же знал, что опасность подстерегает меня и в небе. Сначала все было хорошо. Мы были в бизнес-классе. Понемногу я разрабатывала ноги и двигалась, ерзая на сидении. Мне не терпелось прогуляться по нашему пляжу и помочить наконец ноги в теплой океанской воде. В салоне рядом сидела мама, натянувшая на глаза повязку для сна. Еще парочка человек сидело впереди и несколько по бокам. Играла приятная музыка едва слышимая и ненавязчивая. Из настенного телевизора шли новости. Я попыталась тоже заснуть, устав возиться на кресле. И тогда нас тряхнуло. Я вцепилась в свой ремень безопасности и ошалело оглянулась, стараясь контролировать дыхание. Нас предупреждали стюардессы, что в самолете есть турбулентность и это в норме. Когда нас тряхнуло ещё сильнее в следующий миг я немного запаниковала.

\- Мам? Мам, проснись! – я толкала маму, пока она не открыла глаза и недоуменно не сняла с глаз повязку.

Нас ещё раз тряхнуло и вниз попадали стаканы и стеклянные бутылки. Кто-то из бюджетного салона вскрикнул, там была паника.

\- Ч-что происходит? – мой язык вяло работал. Я вертелась, пытаясь узнать о ситуации и в тоже время хоть как-то заверить себя, что все будет хорошо. К несчастью, это не помогало.

\- Мам, мам, что делать? Мы упадем? Мы падаем? – вырвались из меня слова и я затряслась.

Из служебного помещения высыпались стюардессы. Самолет качало, как вагонетку, и посему девушки не могли устоять на ногах. Так, когда ещё раз сильно качнуло самолет, одна из девушек поскользнулась и упала лицом прямиком в осколки от бутылок и стаканов. Послышался хруст и тело застыло в неестественной позе. Я завопила и слёзы полились из моих глаз.

Салон превратился в какую-то карусель. Все звуки и образы смазались. Помню, как меня втянули в объятия и на мгновение я была в невесомости, удерживаемая только ремнём. Затем, краем глаза я увидела, как мы набираем скорость к земле. Я взглянула мокрыми от слез глазами на мать и прошептала последнее, прежде чем всё наполнилось чернотой:

\- Люблю те…

**Бум.**


	2. Глава 1

Я проснулась, инстинктивно хватая ртом воздух, но чувство насыщения, как раньше, не было. Вместо больницы и их плитки наверху – открытое пространство с темным небом, наполненным грязными облаками. Дует, воя, пронизывающий холодный ветер. Запах похуже смерти вонзился в меня, словно пика. Я вздрогнула, ощущения чего-то неправильного окутывало меня, словно кокон. Вдобавок, я чувствовала какую-то слабость и потребность чего-то выпить. Первым я подумала о еде, но к ней появилось отвращение. Больничный образ жизни сделал отпечаток на моей душе. Тогда пришло знание о неком светящемся кубе, наполненным синей жидкостью. Я знала, что это такое?

Укоренившееся чувство опасности и неправильности не покидали меня. Я кое как оглянулась в своей ложбинке, в которой лежала. Сотни проводов разной длины и толщины опутывали меня, мешая двигаться. То, что показалось землей оказалось металлом. Он был темным, покрытый чем-то наподобие мха, только колючего и имел ржавый цвет.

Я пробно пошевелила телом и вытащила из пучка проводов правую руку. Даже если это не мое тело, оно ощущалось моим, двигалось как оно и сгибалось. Пальцы стягивались в кулак и свободно маневрировали. На кончиках пальцев были заостренные края, напоминавшие тот самый дикий маникюр отчаянных женщин, гнавшихся за хайпом или за чем там ещё они гнались. Мысль о Земле ткнуло меня в самое сердце.

Я зажмурилась, помотав головой. Нет. Все не так. Видимо я каким-то образом сплю. _~~Я не умерла.~~_ Мама рядом со мной. Мы в самолете. Мне всё снится. _~~Мы не падали.~~_

Образ за образом появлялись в моей голове. Крики, грохот, стюардесса, разбитое стекло, визг, невесомость и…

\- ААААА!!! – я забилась в своём коконе, отчаянно желая проснуться и забыть падение, как страшный сон. – Верните! Верните меня! Мама!

Раздался гром. Серия молний пронзили небеса, словно вынося мне приговор. Сгущались тучи и в конце концов грянул дождь, дробью забивший по куполу сверху.

Мои крики не стихали и продолжались, словно в унисон с танцем погоды. Она буйствовала: ветер завыл сильнее в такт моему вою, дождь, имевший противный привкус, усилился, шипя, когда достигал поверхности.

Моё тело пробивала сильная дрожь, однако его грохот не смог перебить шум, царствующий вокруг.

Я сжала рукой пальцы и шепотом молила всё остановить. Но Бог не слышал меня, ведь я была очень далеко, так далеко, что мои молитвы не долетали до него. И тогда пришло понимание – я одна.

Говорят, существует несколько стадий, когда человек принимает свой смертельный диагноз.

Первым следует отрицание. Человек не может поверить, что это действительно с ним случилось.

Мне было трудно справиться с мыслью о том, что всё потеряно. Я убедила себя, что я на Земле, просто где-то очень далеко, а тело – это лишь плод моего воображения. Мне хотелось думать, что скоро кто-нибудь придёт, заглянет в мой кокон и скажет, улыбаясь и лучась добротой: «Привет, долго ждала? Можешь пошевелиться? (да). Давай руку». Моим спасителем будет немолодой мужчина, выше меня на две головы, с бородой и в форме спасателя. Он похлопает меня по плечу, укутывая в плед, ведя за собой в сторону вертолёта. Он свяжется с кем-то (наверное, с диспетчером) по рации об успешно выполненной миссии и мы сядем в вертолёт, в котором будет находиться команда медиков. А по прибытии меня обнимет мама, рыдая и будет приговаривать: «Боже, спасибо тебе! Спасибо!». И я разрыдаюсь вместе с ней, утыкаясь в плечо и вдыхая знакомый аромат. _~~Но реальность была сурова.~~_

Следом идет гнев.

Шло время и мир совершенно не менялся. Ужасная погода продолжала бушевать и странная на вид вода стекала внутрь кокона, обжигая и жаля меня. Мне удалось освободить ещё одну руку и теперь мне приходилось уклоняться. Это выматывало и раздражало. В моих мыслях возникали вопросы, на которых не было ответа. _Почему я здесь? Что я тут делаю? Когда же это закончится?_ Были и мольбы. _Спасите, кто-нибудь, помогите. Я здесь. Внизу._ Был и гнев. На шум, на людей, на Бога – на всех, кого мне удалось вспомнить.

Депрессия.

Когда-нибудь всё бы стихло. И я не осознавала, как окружающая среда влияла на меня. Стоило дождю прекратиться и ветру перестать рьяно выть, как я успокоилась, чувствуя, однако, глубоко в душе пустоту, что съедала меня изнутри. Убивала всё хорошее в людях, что я помнила, и заменяла какими-то несуществующими воспоминаниями, в которых я могла смеяться и бегать, когда в то время я не могла и пальцем двинуть без помощи медсестры. Учиться со сверстниками, хотя я обучалась на домашнем обучении. Общаться с друзьями и вместе ходить в кемпинги, но у меня не было друзей. Мне хотелось одного – покоя.

Принятие.

Я заснула. Может на длительное время, а может и на короткое. Я не понимала и не знала. Только видела, как небо вдруг стало темнее и мириады звёзд улыбались мне с небосвода. Словно мама. Или близкий друг, которого у меня не было и которого я втайне желала. Господне прощание. Последний подарок. Я закусила губу и попыталась сдержать рыдания.

Уу-у-у-у.

Но не смогла. И заплакала, вытирая пальцами вытекающую бледно розоватую жидкость, что светилась в темноте.

Я снова была маленькой, потерянной девочкой, которая очнулась в одиночестве в больничной палате реанимации. За исключением того, что рядом были медсёстры, успокаивающие меня, а затем мама, разделившая мою горечь и страдания. Но в этот раз со мной никого не было. Только я.

Я.


	3. Глава 2

Вылезти из кокона удалось не сразу. Я чувствовала зуд и потребность скорее попасть на поверхность. Это мотивировало меня на всём моем пути, пока я взбиралась по проводам наверх, словно опытный скалолаз. Мешали не только торчащие во все стороны, словно корни деревьев, провода, но и неожиданно оказавшийся за спиной чрезвычайно острый хвост, повторяющий форму позвоночника с выступающими во все стороны острыми краями. На конце был заостренный наконечник и мысль, что смертельно опасное _~~неконтролируемое~~_ оружие находится за спиной сильно меня нервировало. Я не могла понять, как управлять неожиданно появившейся пятой конечностью. Вспомнила движения кошек и собак и чуть не проткнула себе голову, благо в этот момент рука, державшая меня, соскользнула и хвост вошел в пласт металла прямо в том месте, где находилась моя голова. Мандраж о скорой второй смерти чуть не заставил меня отказаться от восхождения и вернуться в знакомое гнездо проводов. Однако, вечное существование внизу претило мне и потребность подышать свежим, а не затхлым, воздухом, победили в неравной борьбе и я снова начала взбирание. За хвостом я следила не меньше, чем за тем, куда я наступаю и за что хватаюсь для равновесия.

Внезапно я вспомнила один момент из своей прошлой жизни. Мы с папой сидели в зале перед огромным плазменным телевизором с высоким разрешением качества. Мы смотрели комедийную историю, как вдруг папа нечаянно задел пульт рукой, что тянулась к тарелке с попкорном. Канал был про спорт. Мы увидели горный массив, окруженный снегом и падающими снежинками. Камера нацелилась на поднимающихся альпинистов с трудом переставляющих ноги. Они были одеты в теплую одежду, на лице лыжная маска и шарф, за спиной рюкзак, наверное, походный, на торсе за каждым из них был закреплён прочный канат, как на корабле. За первым идущем одной колонной шли другие. Я застыла. Мои глаза не отрывались от экрана, в них отражались сцены пурги и мелькавшие кадры из отснятого материала. Когда я не подала и признака «жизни», папа тронул меня за плечо и мягко спросил:

\- Малышка? Что такое? – он сам посмотрел на экран, и видимо не найдя ничего сверхъестественного, снова обратился ко мне.

\- Тётя… твоя сестра обещала мне свозить нас всех, троих, на горнолыжный курорт. Она говорила, что виды там шикарные. Она так и сказала, - я говорила, и сама того не заметив, проглатывала иногда окончания слов и заикалась. – Я только на коньках умела, на лыжи я ещё не пробовала.

Я всхлипнула. Но тело моё оставалось будто каменным. Мне вдруг резко захотелось прикрыться, вытереть слёзы, но я не могла. Как не могла остановить свою исповедь.

\- Она тебе ведь говорила, да? – шмыгаю носом, пробуя языком солёные слёзы. – Если бы… не моя травма, мы бы… Да?

\- Детка, - тихо произнёс папа, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза. – Послушай… в этом нет твоей вины или моей, или того водителя…

Я затряслась, гневно шипя и втягивая в нос сопли.

\- Тогда чья же?! Почему я тогда осталась калекой?! А он и вы, все вы, можете ходить, бегать, двигать руками и шеей! Я не могу даже в туалет самостоятельно пойти! Меня изолировали ото всех! Говорите, что со временем я научусь, справлюсь?!

\- Эмб…

\- Почему это случилось только со мной?! – кричу и сползаю вниз прямо на стеклянный журнальный столик. Я не могла остановить этого движения и только могла наблюдать, как скоро я приземлюсь на эту хрупкую поверхность и под весом моего тела она разлетится на осколки, вопьётся в щеки, поцарапает кости, возможно, пронзит глаза. Вовремя подхвативший меня папа втянул в свои объятия, не дав случится ещё одному несчастному случаю.

Тогда я чувствовала жгучую обиду и несправедливость. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, я понимаю, что повела тогда себя ужасно. В той аварии и правда никто не был виноват, если только природу можно в этом обвинить. Мы ехали по трассе. Шёл сильный дождь и видимость была почти нулевой. Навстречу нам по своей полосе шёл минивен, он снизил немного скорость при повороте, но скольжение уже произошло и водитель потерял управление. Вдобавок сверху начался камнепад. Мы чудом тогда выжили. Нас спасли спасатели с вертолёта. Я помню эти моменты урывками, да и то они сильно смазаны. Я не помнила ни лиц тех, кто меня осторожно перекладывал в корзинку, ни нашей смятой машины, ни дождя, стекающего по моим щекам и заливающего глаза. Был странный холод и жар в нижней части тела. Мои пальцы тогда ещё дёргались и это было последний раз, когда я могла почувствовать что-то ниже своей шеи.

Я сморгнула капли слёз и посмотрела наверх. Сквозь купол проглядывалось чёрное небо с белыми точками звёзд. Я пожевала нижнюю губу и посмотрела себе под ноги. Чуть двинула ими и что-то ржавое посыпалось вниз крошкой. Хвост дёрнулся сам по себе и угрожающе качнулся. Я помотала головой и продолжила восхождение. Минутная слабость позволительна. Правда, останься я так ещё ненадолго, то скорее всего упала бы. Провода, походившие на тросы, скрежетали и натужно скрипели. Мой слух улавливал серию небольших последовательных тресков, которые холодили мою душу. Моя жизнь зависела от каких-то проводов. Я посмотрела ещё раз вниз и увидела довольно-таки большое расстояние до дна. Будь я человеком, то умерла бы, свернув шею. Но будучи роботом, то, выжила, но точно бы что-то сломала. К несчастью, я не медик и не механик, чтобы лечить себя. Каждая моя ошибка будет стоить мне или жизни или тела. Становиться инвалидом еще и тут было для меня ужасной перспективой.

Наконец я оказалась перед небольшим таким выпуклым стеклом, отделявшим меня от поверхности. Прижавшись всем телом к стене, я осторожно вытащила из под себя руку и потрогала стекло. Постучала и на пробу ударила. Ничего. Ударила ещё раз, но сильнее, прижав локоть к пояснице и резко выстрелив вверх. Послышался раздражающий звук трения метала о стекло. Но снова оно осталось невредимым. Тогда я вытянула руку перпендикулярно поверхности и ударила острыми когтями. Появилась трещина, но это действие чуть не свалило меня вниз. Моя душа ушла в пятки и будь у меня сердце, оно зашлось бы в бешенном ритме.

Я поглядела на уступ, на котором стою и провода, за которые держусь. Всё такое древнее и дряхлое, что казалось, чуть тронь и оно рассыплется в прах. Вздохнув, я прислонилась лбом к стене. В моей голове вертелись слова по типу - что делать, как быть?

Прошло какое-то время прежде чем я вспомнила про смертоносное оружие у себя за спиной. Я глянула вниз и нашла хвост качающимся между моих ног. Я попробовала заставить его двигаться, мысленно отдавая приказы.

**Двигайся.**

**Двигайся.**

Но это не помогало. Тогда я качнула тазом и хвост по инерции последовал в сторону, позже безжизненно обвиснув.

Я фыркнула и снова прислонилась лбом к стене. Нет. Это не вариант. Но как же мне заставить его двигаться?..

Подождите-ка, а как он раньше смог двигаться? Что с подвигло его на это действие? А почему мои пальцы двигаются? А ноги? Голова, шея, туловище и всё остальное. Как? Силой мысли? Точно нет. Тогда как?

Я сосредоточилась сильнее. Сжала свои пальцы, впившись когтями в стену. Они плавно вошли в неё, словно нож в масло. Естественно. Движение – это естественное действие любого живого организма. Дыхание, мысли, моргание, бег, шаг, сон – всё это часть биологии. Двигать хвостом тоже самое что и идти или двигать руками, моргать и дышать, двигать пальцами ног. Но понимание этого не поможет мне с проблемой. И я снова вздохнула. Чёрт побери.

\- Аа, да почему так сложно-то? – я простонала, прижав щеку к холодному металлу стены. Глаза бесцельно упёрлись в другой угол.

А если сосредоточиться на цели? Птенцы же не сразу могут летать, верно?

Я посмотрела наверх и не моргая уставила в какую-то точку на стекле. Напрягла тело и… ничего. Расслабившись, я уже было хотела снова эмоционально пострадать, как неимоверно быстрым движением хвост выстрелил верх насквозь пронзая толстое стекло, градом посыпавшееся вниз, когда хвост вернулся в изначальное положение.

\- Это было… неожиданно.

Я встряхнулась и полезла наверх. Зацепившись рукой за торчащие на поверхности провода, подтянулась, вытаскивая тело вперёд. Без особых усилий мне удалось вылезти. Став с колен я мельком огляделась в надежде увидеть хоть что-то знакомое, но разочарование ударило сильнее, чем я предполагала. Всё было безжизненным и инородным. Опустив глаза вниз, я ахнула от вида высоты. Почувствовав тошноту, отступила, прижав к груди ладонь. Не смотря на окружающий холод я чувствовала тепло и слышала гудение, исходящее от моего тела. Видимо, какие-то компоненты, как у часов, внутри которого встроены механизмы.

Я могла дышать, чувствовать и двигаться по своей воле, думать и мечтать, видеть сны и воспоминания. Я человек и робот. Органический в теле бесчувственной механики.

Движение снизу завладело мной сразу же, как только я почувствовала, как что-то ползет по моей ноге. Это оказался мой хвост, обвивающий мою левую ногу за лодыжку. Заострённый кончик дёрнулся и двинулся наверх к моей руке. Он легонько тронул за палец, а затем заскользил по моей ладони, давая ощутить материал на ощупь. Гладкий, твёрдый и необычайно острый. Я улыбнулась и пошевелила хвостом, словно рукой или ногой. Он подчинился, заскользив по талии, обвивая, словно ремень.

Я вздохнула и скрестила на груди руки, вглядываясь чуть прищуренными глазами в даль. Далеко-далеко впереди по земле стелился туман, скрывая за собой возможные опасности, за которыми царила неизвестность… Что меня ждёт впереди? Я не знаю, только надеюсь, что, что бы то ни было там за горизонтом – оно не убьет меня.

***

_Где-то на базе._

Молчавший до селе коммуникатор ожил, подключившись к гало-карте. В развернувшейся на ней рельефной территории застыла красная точка и тут же пропала.

Чьи-то пальцы набрали серию кнопок на консоли и отобразили пропавшую точку.

**ВНИМАНИЕ!**

**Красная зона!**

Карта свернулась и значок, стоявший как на двери лаборатории учёного, появился на экране.

**ДОСТУП ЗАКРЫТ!**

Пальцы снова набрали комбинацию чисел и знаков.

**ДОСТУП ЗАКРЫТ!**

Не рискнув возвестить тревогу и боясь обнаружения, он открыл базу данных и пробил запретную зону. Открылся один единственный документ.

**Совершенно секретно! Зона повышенной опасности!**

**Для доступа требуется звание **********

С секундной задержкой пришел запрос.

**Запросить доступ?**

\- Чёрт.

**Нет.**


	4. Глава 3

Я стояла буквально перед стеной сизого клубящегося тумана. От моего дыхания он метался, будто загнанное в угол животное. Расступался, стоило протянуть руку и заглатывал в себя, будто хищное растение. А может это и так? Может, этот туман разумен? Кто знает, я ведь на другой планете.

Выбор решения был мучителен. Я нерешительно оглянулась и увидела только равнину, покрытую неровными бороздами металла с ямами, такими же, откуда я вылезла. Ветер поднимал пыль и кусочки микроскопического металла и закручивал в вихри, создавая торнадо. Облака опускались ниже и ниже и там тоже закручивалась воронка. Молнии били в землю и гром раздавался, не смолкая. И неизвестно, простиралась ли эта равнина пару километров или развернулась на тысячи и тысячи акров земли. Остаться здесь верная погибель.

Я развернулась и застыла. Сомнения гложили меня и предчувствие тревожно скреблось в затылке. Будь я способна на мурашки, в итоге вся бы ими покрылась.

Стиснув пальцы, я вдохнула, словно при погружении в воду, и сделала пару шагов, чтобы тут же оказаться во власти тягучего, как смог, тумана.

Дышать стало сразу же тяжелее, словно воздух здесь был разряжен. Движения не такие плавные и легкие, как раньше, словно в них налили свинца. Видимость нулевая и не видно ничего, даже собственных ног. С каждым шагом идти было тяжелее, будто гравитация ударила на плечи и давила-давила-давила, пригвождая к земле. Местами ощущался запах чего-то противного, ядовитого и я тут же меняла направление. В этом слепом лабиринте было запросто запутаться. Местами я спотыкалась о что-то твёрдое и большое. Вскрикивая от неожиданности, я отступала и возвращалась назад и снова меняла направление.

Мой хвост постоянно дергался и извивался, сходя с ума. Не имея возможности контролировать спонтанные выходки, мне пришлось смириться.

Я шла без остановки. Казалось, лабиринт будет продолжаться вечно. Помимо запахов и странной гравитации были и звуки, похожие больше на завывания страдающего существа. Они звучали в дали, но с каждым мигом, с каждым пройденным мною пути, они приближались. Звуки всегда отличались. Это были хрипы и стоны каких-то незнакомых мне существ, были и голоса, наполненные щелчками и механическим гулом. Каждый раз, слыша это, я вздрагивала и хотела повернуть обратно. Но пути назад уже не было. Сколько раз я меняла направление, что и не сосчитать. О возвращении не может быть и речи, да и куда? В ту яму? В которой кроме проводов и бушевавшей на поверхности природы ничего нет? Остается только двигаться вперед.

Но в какофонии звуков вдруг прозвучал едва слышимый человеческий голос. Я резко остановилась, крутя головой в разные стороны в попытке услышать что-нибудь ещё. Он снова повторился. Но в этот раз он показался мне незнакомым и грубым. Затем он сменился на женский, но я не признала его, потом снова на тон выше и мужской. Затем он сменялся так быстро, что превратился в непереносимый шум, убивающий мои уши. Я завыла, стиснув голову в руках. И вскоре всё прекратилось. Наступила тревожная тишина. Я дышала коротко и часто, словно после марафона. Мои глаза слезились от боли и часто моргали, стремясь прогнать с глаз пелену размытости. Стало слишком тихо. Тревога посетила меня сразу, когда на периферии зрения я увидела нечеткий силуэт кого-то идущего ко мне. Оно шло медленно, не спеша. Чем ближе оно было, тем слабее был туман и увеличившаяся резкость позволяла рассмотреть детали получше. Я стояла на каком-то пласту почерневшего грязного металла, покрытого какой-то застывшей жидкостью. Валялся всякий мусор. И я поняла откуда шёл звук чего-то крошащегося под ногами. Наконец неизвестный силуэт выплыл из тумана и оказался на виду. Я отшатнулась в неверии раскрыв рот. Трясущимися руками схватилась за плечи и осела на землю. На меня смотрел мой отец. Его волосы были в беспорядке, как я всегда помнила, на теле была домашняя одежда с тапочками на ногах. На лице недельная борода, голубые открытые для всего мира глаза и широкая улыбка, которая появилась стоило ему рассмотреть меня.

\- Эмбри, я искал тебя, - произнёс он глубоким, мягким тоном, который я любила слушать во время сказок. – Так долго, что почти потерял рассудок.

\- Пап?.. – промолвила я почти губами, но отец словно услышал меня.

\- Мы с мамой очень переживали, ты вдруг пропала.

_Мама?_

Папа снова заговорил, делая шаг ближе. Я еще не веря в происходящее дёрнулась назад и он понимающе остановился, поднимая в воздух одну из рук.

\- Ты, кажется, в растерянности. Ты скучала?

\- Я-я просто… я не могу понять…

Глаза отца заслезились и он вынул другую руку из кармана, чтобы промокнуть глаза платочком. Я посмотрела на него и распознала как собственный подарок. Быть этого не может.

\- Я думал, что больше не найду тебя. Эмб, малыш, ты больше не любишь папу? – он посмотрел на меня таким жалостливым взглядом, что я чуть ли не кинулась к нему с оправданиями.

\- Н-нет, это не то, что я имела ввиду…

Папа двинулся вперед медленно, тихо шагая и наступая на мусор под ногами.

Что-то не вязалось в моем сознании. Что-то здесь было не так.

\- Мама сказала, что ты выпала из окна, когда самолет падал. Он, кстати, благополучно приземлился. Правда пропало еще несколько человек. Я чудом нашёл тебя. Я верил, что ты ещё жива.

Самолет не разбился?

\- Ты так изменилась, я правда, не узнал тебя сначала, но присмотревшись, понял, что это ты, Эмб. Моя дочка.

Как? Как это возможно?

\- Папа? – я запрокинула голову наверх, силясь сквозь слёзы разглядеть лицо родителя. – Это правда?

\- Да, я хоть когда-нибудь врал? – он улыбнулся, протянув ко мне руку и сжав моё плечо с необычайной силой. Давление в том месте росло с каждой секундой. – Пойдём со мной, мама ждёт тебя.

Я прикусила губу от боли.

\- Постой, стой, не сжимай так сильно…

\- Пойдём, Эмб, давай, - он протянул ещё одну руку и сжал второе мое плечо до хруста, прозвучавшего в тишине как выстрел. Я всхлипнула, пытаясь оторваться и вырваться из рук отца.

\- Отпусти, хватить мне делать больно!

\- Давай же, Эмб, - он наклонился и я увидела в его глазах глубокую и зловещую черноту. Его голос становился грубее. – Ну же, Эмбри, **иди ко мне**.

Голова не отца раскрылась на две части и кровь брызнула во все стороны. Я заверещала, пытаясь сбить стальную хватку с плеч, брыкаясь и дёргаясь, атакуя хвостом, но тот, словно плавая в масле, скользил и не попадал в цель.

\- **Какая непослушная Эмбри.**

Кожа с не отца стала слазить и плавиться в крови, оседающей на земле. Вместо представшего ранее отца на его месте оказалось чудовище, пригвоздившее меня к земле одной лапой с чрезвычайно острыми и длинными когтями. Существо имело длинный продолговатый череп с глазницами, из которых что-то стекало вниз и с шипением соприкасалось с металлом, плавя его.

Я билась под его лапой, пытаясь вырваться. В какой-то момент я остановилась в бессилии, тяжело дыша и рыдая. Моё тело тряслось как при судороге, зубы стучали друг о друга, норовя откусить язык. В голове странный туман, заволакивающий разум, стирающий мысли. Было тяжело думать, тяжело сопротивляться. Видимо, это какой-то газ, который усыпляет жертву. Поэтому тогда я осела на землю и не сбежала, когда была такая возможность. Эта тварь усыпила мои инстинкты, чтобы сожрать меня.

Монстр раскрыл пасть и наклонил голову. Я никогда не думала, что увижу ад, но я увидела и он был прямо надо мной. Несколько рядов смертоносных акульих зубов вращались внутри пасти, а темная глотка подсвечивалась каким-то чужеродным сиянием изнутри. Из пасти шёл ужасный трупный запах, приправленный ядовитыми отходами. Он почти лишал жертву сознания. 

Туман рассеялся и боковым зрением я увидела оторванные части тела и черепа, сотни и тысячи черепов, окружающих нас. Я шла по логову чудовища и даже не подозревала об этом.

Мое тело было тяжелым и непреподъемным. Я с трудом могла поворачивать голову и держать сознание на плаву. Умереть снова… какой же самонадеянной я была. Какой глупой, что даже думала, что смогу выжить в чужеродной атмосфере без подготовки. Кинулась на свет, как глупая моль.

\- Спасите, - прохрипела я из последних сил. Даже мой хвост перестал биться, безжизненно упав на землю. – У-умоляю, спасите, кто-нибудь. Я з-здесь. Спас-сите, н-на помощь…

Пасть монстра приблизилась к моей голове, зубы внутри ускорили вращение и наступила темнота – это голова монстра заслонила свет. Я поняла, что скоро всё закончится, но не хотела этого принимать. По крайней мере не так.

И когда мою голову почти откусили, что-то на необычайно быстрой скорости сбило с меня монстра и два огромных клубка конечностей сплелись в смертоносной схватке. Во все стороны летели обломки брони, клыков и когтей, ошмётки плоти и странной зелёной жидкости. Визг и рычание смешались воедино. Земля грохотала от битвы титанов, заставляя моё тело слегка приподниматься и больно падать.

Я вымученно взглянула в высь ещё не понимая, что чтобы это ни было, оно меня спасло. Я была жива.

Горечь подступила к горлу и меня вырвало бурой жидкостью, чем-то походившей по цвету на бензин. Сморгнув слёзы, я с трудом встала и, спотыкаясь, побежала. Рёв сзади дошёл до меня, когда я уже скрылась в тумане.

Я бежала без оглядки. Больше не было странных стонов и криков, зловонных запахов и гравитации. Туман немного рассеялся и теперь можно было разглядеть дорогу. Где-то вдали виднелось очертание какой-то конструкции. Собрав все силы, я кинулась к ней, обходя булькающие болота и чьи-то застывшие трупы роботов, походившие по размеру на встреченных ранее титанов.

Мне больше нельзя расслабляться. Нет. Уже нельзя.

Поджав, от собственной жалости, губы, я побежала вперёд, поддавшись своему чутью. Я выживу. Обязательно.


	5. Глава 4

Странной конструкцией оказался космический корабль, большая часть которого уходила под землю. Видимо, при падении он протаранил носом пласт металла и застрял так, брошенный всеми. Надеюсь, что брошенный. Повторения, как в том тумане, мне не хотелось. Если и в этом корабле были какие-то чудища, то спастись, как в первый раз, не факт, что удастся.

В этой местности были горы, уходящие в небо и пронзающие грязные облака. Они снова собирались вместе и по своему опыту уже знала, что скоро грянет дождь. И будет он не обычный, а кислотный. Ещё находясь в той яме я ощутила на себе весь вред этого дождя. Попадая через щели купола он с шипением соприкасался с моим плечом, прожигая до экзоскелета и внутренних проводов. К счастью, моя иммунная система довольно быстро залечила ожоги, что было удивительно и страшно. Если у меня такая регенерация, то какая же у тех, кто обитает здесь?

Собравшись с духом, я влезла через дыру в корме корабля и оказалась в неосвещенном коридоре. Мое падение сюда было шумным и не удивлюсь, что о нём уже узнали те, кто тут обитает. Я не тешила себя надеждами, что здесь никого не будет. Наоборот, я подготавливала себя к ним. В случае чего мне нужно не стоять и тупо хлопать глазками, а бежать и как можно быстрее. Надеюсь, что как и в фильмах здесь будут аварийные карты с расположением уровней. Мой живот уже извёл меня, порождая звуки голода. В голове возник образ светящегося куба и уже в который раз я не могла понять его назначения. И вообще, откуда я его знаю? Не могла же я видеть его раньше? Да и когда? На Земле такой штуки точно нет, наверное…

Снаружи прогремел гром и сверкнула молния. Я вздрогнула, когда поток холодного воздуха чуть не сдул меня с ног. Это какое же торнадо там сейчас должно быть, чтобы сдвинуть с места пару-тройку десятков килограммов металла!

Поежившись и обхватив себя за плечи, я тронулась в путь. Пусть я и вижу сносно в темноте, но свет бы не помешал. Свет был словно барьером, который отделял от чудищ, живущих в ночи. Мне всегда претила темнота и даже дома я спала с ночником, пусть и став взрослой.

Бесцельные блуждания почти помогли забыться. Я с интересом рассматривала окружающие меня стены, трогала орнамент рисунков, петляющих то тут, то там, закручивающихся в спирали и символы, чем-то походившие на египетские.

В отличие от фильмов лампочек на космическом корабле не было, сколько бы я не смотрела на потолок и в углы. Зато были небольшие точки, которые я определила, как камеры слежения. Сходство даже в одном с Землей почти заставило меня рассмеяться.

Постепенно напряжение спадало с моих плеч и я более раскованней оглядывалась, шла по коридору и заглядывала в незапертые отсеки. Так я наткнулась на свою первую комнату с неимоверно большой и широкой полкой, до которой, увы, я не могла добраться. Она была выше меня на три головы. Стены были гладкими и зацепиться было не за что. Поэтому мне пришлось вздохнуть и отправиться дальше. 

Ещё две комнаты были такими же за исключением некоторых странных приборов, до которых я не стала прикасаться. А вдруг что произойдет? Бережёного Бог бережёт. Согласно покивав, я держала руки при себе и разглядывала предметы только на расстоянии.

Каждый инструмент (если это был он) или технология были с меня ростом или больше. Возможно, они применялись с целью навредить, а быть может они использовались и в повседневной жизни. Странно, да? Роботы и повседневная жизнь. Интересно, что же здесь всё-таки произошло? То тут, то там были разбросаны всякие баночки, ключи, нечто, напоминающее дрель, какие-то указки, поломанные планшеты, опять-таки больше, чем я привыкла видеть, наверное, их размер сравним с монитором компьютера. Хотя, я могу и ошибаться, может, это совсем и не планшет. И вообще, откуда ему здесь взяться? Судя по здешней технологии планшет – это доисторический этап для этих роботов.

Чем дальше я шла, тем зловеще всё вокруг казалось. Если в кормовой части корабля всё было более менее цело, то, чем глубже я спускалась вниз, тем деформированней становились коридоры. С потолка свисали провода, в каких-то местах двери смяты почти в гармошку и проскользнуть внутрь отсека без вреда уже не получалось. Приходилось даже мне, с маленьким телом, по сравнению с окружающими постройками, нагибаться, чтобы не задеть пласты металла, разорвавшие стены и потолок, как ножом. Видимо часть конструкции знатно потрепало, можно предположить, что посадка была жёсткой. Наверняка при таких деформациях были жертвы и если судить по оставленным впопыхах вещах, то эвакуация была экстренной, времени спасти другого нет. Дыра, через которую я вылезла сделали именно изнутри оплавленные края выходили наружу, а значит путь пробивали именно отсюда.

Внутри корабля атмосфера была совершенно другая. Уже давно не слышно воя ветра и удары молний. Вокруг кромешная темнота, везде валяется мусор, оставленный бывшим экипажем, и отломанные куски корабля. Иногда здесь встречался странный светящийся мох, к которому я не подходила и на всякий случай держалась на расстоянии. Он стал появляться, когда я прошла больше пятидесяти метров, свернув в одно из ответвлений коридора. Он рос предпочтительно на полу у стены, имел форму земного мха, но с тем отличием, что был колючим, хотя издали его формы выглядели более округлее. Свечение от них исходило бледно зеленоватое и подходить я к ним не решалась из-за сходства с туманным монстром: то ли кровь его, то ли слюни были зеленоватого оттенка. И я точно помню, как они разъедали металл, стоило слизи соприкоснуться с ним. А если я дотронусь до этих колючек, то вдруг меня постигнет та же участь? Только разовьется какая-нибудь болезнь… А если… крушение было не технического плана? Если это биологическая атака?! Я с новым взглядом более подозрительным, чем раньше, взглянула на них. Как они вообще растут на металле? Инопланетном металле? Я сомневаюсь, что на этой планете, а если припомнить, она металлическая, вообще есть мох как таковой. Зелёный, безобидный, как на Земле. Следовательно, этот мох образовался не под действием здешних условий, он образовался ещё раньше. Не будут же роботы просто летать вокруг своей планеты да лун, верно? Значит, они посещали какую-то органическую планету, на которой и подцепили заразу. Не правильно сравнивать мох и это нечто светящееся, но другого выхода нет, название этой дряни я не знаю, да и никак не узнаю в будущем: местных, а они где-то есть, однозначно, я хочу сторониться, мало ли, вдруг они чужаков убивают, как тот туманный монстр? Местную письменность я тоже не знаю и не могу говорить. Так что остаётся делать ассоциации.

Я посмотрела вперёд, замечая, что дальше этого моха становится только больше. Если рассмотреть ситуацию, где, допустим, один из членов экипажа сошёл на планету, подхватил заразу, и затем принёс на корабль, даже не подозревая об этом? Последствия так или иначе должны же быть, верно? Если судить по тому, как дальше коридор превращается в подобие джунглей. У этой заразы высокий уровень поражения. Если так, то у робота, принёсшего болезнь, должна развиться инфекция. Возможно, у них есть изолятор, в котором они поместили больного, но есть большая вероятность, что он уже контактировал с кем-то, а значит, зараза, если она передаётся воздушно-капельным путём или через прикасание, перешла на других. Не справившись с началом распространения вируса, зараза поглотила корабль и часть экипажа. Если они упали здесь, то были совсем рядом с этой планетой. Всё это догадки и мои домыслы, но по мере их развития веришь в них и становится страшно. Может, я единственная «живая» здесь? Может, остальных-то и нет в живых – они стали монстрами? Но тогда я бы погибла ещё в своей яме, я сильно шумела и тот туманный монстр мог запросто услышать меня. Я не очень-то и далеко была от его угодий. Но он не нападал, а значит, зона этакого карантина только в этой местности и я прямо в её предполагаемом центре.

Озноб пробежал по мне и было тяжело не осесть наземь. И снова выживание продолжается. Нужно вернуться обратно, пока я не зашла слишком далеко, чтобы окончательно потеряться.

Повернувшись, я поспешила вперёд. Уже зная, на что обращать внимание и куда, я видела ранее незамеченные мхи, некоторые заняли почти весь потолок, но их свет был еле различим, да и сами мхи прятались за кусками свисающего мусора, оставшегося от обшивки корабля.

Когда я дошла до конца коридора, то остановилась, потерянно вертя головой в два видимых ответвления. Откуда я пришла? Справа? Или слева? Куда идти?

Скрип, разнёсшийся эхом по кораблю, заставил меня замереть, как вкопанная. Глаза лихорадочно метались, какое-то пощелкивание, похожее, когда челюсти ударяются друг о друга, взволновало меня. Шипение сзади было столь неожиданным, что я вскрикнула, подпрыгнув. Оглянувшись, я увидела, что это был всего навсегда сизый пар. И почему только сейчас?! Я столько бродила по кораблю и всё было мёртвым, как на тебе! И вообще, откуда он? Не став больше стоять на месте и ждать пока кто-то сожрёт меня, я трусцой побежала в одно из ответвлений. Сразу в глаза бросилась разница в высоте между потолком и полом. Словно проход был сделан для какого-то гигантского размера. Вывод был один – я снова ошиблась.

Когда я уже было хотела развернуться и побежать обратно, пол подо мной подозрительно заскрипел и по инерции я сделала ещё парочку шагов, пока не остановилась. Здесь тоже рос мох, но уже другого вида и всё такого же свечения. Этот был больше и колючки были почти с мои когти, этакими кактусами, они, как на грядке, выстроились в несколько рядов: на полу, на стенах, на потолке. И только сейчас я заметила, что металл здесь был коричневым, как от коррозии с небольшими пупырышками, как от вздутия при высокой температуре. Видели когда-нибудь пластиковую тарелку? Видели, конечно. Так вот, если передержать её в микроволновке, то она вздуется и покроется пупырышками, как здесь.

Скрип и раздавшийся треск расползся паутиной между моих ног. Понимая, что это будет уже бессмысленно, я сделала рывок вперёд и пол окончательно треснул. Было ощущение падения. Под центром тяжести, я быстро падала вниз. Поток воздуха бил в лицо, и теперь я отчётливо видела, что пол здесь был пробит насквозь, возможно, даже оплавлен столбом взметнувшегося вверх огня. С трудом я из последний сил посмотрела наверх и увидела отдаляющееся зеленоватое свечение.

Удар был стремительным и на этом всё закончилось.

***

_Где-то на корабле._

Щупальца, настраивающие оборудование слежения, остановились, когда на карте в запретном секторе отобразилась чья-то искровая подпись. Ловушка?

Мех считал данные, вводя коды в панель, чтобы настроить точное местоположение. Карта из обычной стала трёхмерной, показывая более глубокую детализацию.

Приблизив на максимально допустимое расстояние, мех снова набрал что-то в консоли, отображая уже на экране разведданные. Красная точка без всяких сомнений мигала в зоне квадрата **F** , известной далее, как Колыбель – потерянное сокровище Кибертрона. И датчики засекли движение, пропавшее через 2 соляра.

**Провести анализ.**

_Анализ: уровень проникновения ****** повысился, давление в атмосфере превысило предыдущее значение в ***%, снижение уровня водорода, снижение ещё 21 компонента (вывести на экран?_ **Нет** _), замечена активность давности 2 соляр (вывести на экран?_ **Да** _)._

_Вывожу активность. Замечена подпись кибертронского происхождения._

**Установить личность.**

_Устанавливаю личность._

_Личность не установлена._

**Причина.**

_Из-за повышенной концентрации элемента ***** и возросшего за это время эм-поля запретной зоны, делающий помехи в системе слежения, не удается установить личность. Требуется войти в атмосферу и заново провести анализ._

Записав всё на своём собственном забрале, мех двинулся в сторону мостика.


	6. Глава 5

Три капсулы стремительно летят к поверхности планеты Кибертрон. Нос капсулы, преодолевший сопротивление планеты, раскаляется: синее пламя быстро переходит в ярко оранжевое, затмевая весь смотровой обзор. Капсулы начинают крутиться и отдаляться друг от друга, когда сильный шторм меняет траекторию их падения. Отдалённые друг от друга мощной стихией, бушующей как на земле, так и в небе, меняет планы сидящих в капсулах мехов. Мгновенный расчёт показал, что каждый упадёт друг от друга на не слишком далёкое расстояние.

_«Что будем делать?»_

_«Ничего. Если разгерметизируемся в этот момент, нас разорвёт на части.»_ Потом погодя. _«И нет, Скайварп, если используешь варп-двигатель сейчас, застрянешь где-нибудь в пласту металла и я тебя искать не стану!»_

_«Чего-о?!»_

_«Из-за эм-поля, блокирующего любые двигатели и энергетическое оружие, велика вероятность, что твой варп даст сбой и ты застрянешь где-нибудь по частям»._

_«… ты хоть искать-то меня будешь?»_

_«…»_

_«БРАТАН!»_

Но дальнейшие возмущенные крики покрылись статикой и каждый разлетелся в своём направлении.

***

Клёкот снизу вырвал меня из лап сновидений и я открыла глаза. Не сразу, но мне удалось понять, что я была подвешена в воздухе. Сотни проводов разных размеров и толщины опутывали меня, лишая даже малейшего движения. На периферии зрения я даже видела, как некоторые до сих пор были под напряжением, гудя и издавая характерные щелчки. Чувство дежавю вонзилось в мой мозг стальной иглой. Кажется, я уже проходила этот этап. И помнится, закончился он тем, что я оказалась в не пойми где. Кажется, последнее, что я помню – это падение… Только вот, странно, что здесь нет никакой дыры, а иначе как объяснить ту ситуацию в которой я оказалась? Мистика, не иначе.

Я вонзила взгляд в потолок, что мигал от света. Я перевела взгляд на лампы, а точнее их аналог квадратной формы. Он то вспыхивал, то затухал с разной частотой. Иногда внутри что-то трещало, словно произошло электрическое замыкание, а затем с натугой появлялся свет и снова пропадал. Неужели энергия на этом уровне до сих пор есть? Тогда почему её нет на верхних уровнях? И сколько вообще пролежал здесь этот корабль? Вопросы, вопросы, а ответов нет. Я сглотнула сухость во рту и поморщилась. Как же хочется пить. Снова возник образ куба и я смела его в раздражении. Да знаю я, что нужно пить! Где только найти этот куб?

Холод на этом уровне был ощутим и моё тело сильно дрожало, как при переохлаждении. Казалось, меня засунули в холодильник и оставили в нём на несколько часов. Даже доспех, где он был на мне, покрылся коркой инея. От горячего дыхания он медленно таял и спустя время вновь образовывался. Даже пар выделялся изо рта. Я явственно слышала и ощущала, как внутри меня перемещаются механизмы, пытающиеся разогнать «кровь» по «венам», чтобы сохранить тепло. Нет, мне больше нельзя здесь оставаться, если не хочу умереть от переохлаждения (хотя я и не знаю этого, но роботы могут умереть от холода?).

Я предприняла слабую попытку дёрнутся, но кроме слабого колыхания в кабелях и неприятного треска в них, ничего не произошло. Таинственный клёкот снизу привлёк моё внимание и чтобы увидеть то, что его издавало, мне пришлось кое-как вывернуться из своего положения, приподнять таз и выгнуться дугой так, чтобы лицо оказалось почти параллельно полу. Однако то, что я увидела, было совсем не техникой, а новым чудовищем. Сорокаметровая многоножка с огромными тонкими лезвиями, выходящими со спины – от затылка до конца, - и со стороны лап, как у древних гладиаторских колесниц, медленно ползла вперёд. Я задрожала от страха. Не двигаясь и не издавая ни звука, я следила за передвижением чудовища. Мощные челюсти щёлкали, а лезвия у лапок разрезали стены, как нож масло.

Ощущение опасности намертво сковало меня, да и даже пытайся я сдвинуться, всё равно не смогла бы, сдерживаемая проводкой. Оказавшейся здесь совсем не тюремщиком, а моей защитой.

Сороконожка для своего многотонного веса довольно шустро ползла вперёд. Уж не знаю, есть ли у наших сороконожек глаза, но проверять на практике на этой твари у меня не было никакого желания.

«Пусть проползёт мимо!»

«Пусть проползёт мимо!»

Я повторяла про себя мантру, боясь даже моргнуть. Слава Богу, что у меня не было слизистой оболочки и мне не нужно выполнять эту функцию, иначе я бы сжала глаза и в таком случае не смогла бы уклоняться от атак, если бы они были. Скованное положение моего тела снова напомнило мне, в какой ситуации я нахожусь. Какое там уклонение? Я даже нормально двинуться не могу. 

Треск в одной из ламп даже не привлекал насекомого, но треск в кабелях заставило многоножку сделать одно неуловимое для глаз движение и выпустить со спины парочку тонких, но смертоносных лезвий. Оба со свистом вонзились рядом с моим хвостом, отсекая с легкостью мясника толстый кабель, грузно упавший на пол. Я зависла с приоткрытым ртом. Вот это скорость! Не сравниться с Туманным монстром! Чем дальше в лес, тем хуже, да?

Сороконожка вдруг остановилась и я в панике снова застыла. Неужели услышала меня? Я так громко дышу? Или это механизмы внутри так громко перемещаются? Почему она встала? Что такое? Но волнение было напрасным, ибо насекомое снова начало движение, уйдя в поворот, свет в котором отсутствовал. Я выдохнула и безвольно повисла на проводах. Слава Богу, мне повезло.

Я не стала ждать у моря погоды и одним взмахом хвоста отсекла провода, держащие ноги. Обрубки упали вниз и их шум вызвал у меня желание сдвинуть аналог бровей в раздражении. Повиснув теперь на одних лишь руках, я согнула локти, приподняв тело вверх, и сгруппировалась, притягивая к груди нижнюю часть тела, чтобы снова отсечь путы хвостом. Окончательно освободившись, я с грацией кошки приземлилась на все четыре конечности и застыла, прислушиваясь к звукам. Треск в лампах, жужжание оголенной проводки, стелящейся аж до самого пола, и никакого клёкота. Отлично. 

Когда я шла вперёд на четвереньках, то ощущала себя немного не в своей тарелке. Хотелось подняться и идти дальше как человек, но что-то глубоко в душе подсказывало идти именно так – по-звериному. Не став идти наперекор интуиции, я пошла вперёд. К моему счастью, так даже было проще и удобнее. Я то думала, что будет неудобно и я даже устану, но в такой форме было удобно уворачиваться от проводки и так я меньше издавала шума. И когда я обратила внимание на своё тело, то обалдела от модификаций, произошедших без моего вмешательства. Руки теперь были мощными передними лапами, а ноги задними лапами. Позвоночник тоже поменял форму, приспособившись к всеобщим изменениям. Вот это новость! И как это я не заметила этого! А теперь главный вопрос – как мне стать двуногой обратно! Часу от часу не легче. Господи, забери меня отсюда, - плаксиво подумала я, покачав головой.

Остановившись и не услышав ни клёкота ни чьих-либо шагов, я по-собачьи присела на задние лапы, и принялась рассматривать новое тело. На кончиках лап переливаясь чернотой были длинные когти. Они не приносили дискомфорта и подчинялись любому моему движению. На груди был доспех только более плотнее, чем в моей человеческой форме. По бокам начиная от подмышек была синтетическая кожа темно-серого цвета. Именно здесь у меня нет брони и в первой форме. Хвост оставался таким же шипастым, правда наконечник стал иметь ребристую форму, чем-то напоминая елочку. На спине была броня, вот только сказать, прочная она, чтобы без проблем пережить пару тройку атак чем-то острым, я не могла. Но могла с уверенностью сказать, что модификации, а точнее трансформация тела меня порадовала. Теперь хоть убежать смогу. Я чувствовала силу, переполняющую меня. Видимо, внутренний источник работал во всю мощь. Но радоваться я не спешила. В фильмах обычно герой поступает опрометчиво, считая, что раз силы «восстановились» из резервного источника, значит он всемогущ, но как бы не так. От чувства голода меня это не спасало, да и всякие предупреждения, мелькающие перед глазами говорили об обратном эффекте. Видимо внутренний источник – это последнее средство, которое, когда кончиться, даст о себе знать какими-то последствиями. Возможно, я впаду в анабиоз или что-то в этом роде.

Проходя вдоль стен я увидела какую-то табличку. Во второй форме мне не увидеть это, а вот в первой ещё можно попытаться. Встав на задние лапы я тут же посмотрела вниз, чтобы самой увидеть трансформацию. Она была удивительной! Детали менялись местами, я даже мельком увидела внутреннюю проводку и какие механизмы, название которых я не слышала, да и не видела. Лапы вытягивались, броня перетекала в те места, в которых они были до трансформации, когти втягивались и становились короче, как на руках, так и на ногах. Елочка на наконечнике хвоста тоже ушла, плавно втянувшись внутрь. И вся трансформация прошла так быстро и неощутимо, что не видя это своими собственными глазами, я бы сказала – магия.

Но моего роста всё равно не хватало и мне пришлось, вонзая в стену когти, подниматься вверх. И почему я напоминаю себе Чужого? На всякий случай проверив во рту наличие более маленького рта я вздохнула с облегчением. Хоть не чужой и то хорошо. А потом я с юмором подумала о хищнике и тут не смогла не рассмеяться. Вот умора бы была! Мямлящий хищник, не способный драться и метать копье. Вроде оно называлось кит’чи-па или как-то по другому…

Наконец я поднялась до таблички и меня постигло разочарование. Ни черта не понятно! Сплошной текст с какими-то знаками вроде кружочков и треугольничков, воронок и тому подобное. Я уже рассчитывала на карту. Чертовы пришельцы! Как же не по-людски! Вот будет кто-нибудь в такой же ситуации как и я, не зная структуру корабля, и потеряется, а тут текстовые таблички без карты! И как ему выбраться? Бестолочи, а не инопланетяне. Вроде обычный такой нюанс, а какую роль играет при спасении. Видимо здесь они довольствуются правилом «спасение утопающего – дело самого утопающего». Гады. Придурки.

Хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло.

«Ну и пусть. Сама справлюсь». И тут мысль по тише. «Наверное».

Слезая со стены, я старалась попадать в уже сделанные мною отверстия. Сдаётся мне, если буду безрассудно резать стены и делать в ней дырки, то сточу себе когти, а точильного камня здесь нет или есть, но я не знаю где он.

Спрыгнув на пол, когда оставалось почти пол метра, я снова встала на четвереньки и перешла во вторую форму. Только вот это сильно подкосило меня и я ударилась о стену, сползая на пол. Как-то тяжело вдруг стало.

_Опасность! Энергия на критическом уровне!_

А-а… так это энергию ещё затрачивает. Вот я дура. Теперь помру ещё раньше. Отлично.

С трудом поднявшись на лапы, я двинулась вперёд без особого энтузиазма. Итак, нужно найти энергию, а где она может быть? В личных помещениях членов экипажа или на складе. Что легче найти? Энергию в каютах, коих тут пруд пруди и шанс найти один на миллион, или поискать склад или подобие кухни, что должно быть в меньшинстве. Логичнее искать второе.

И как назло свет сверху окончательно отрубился и всё померкло. Это быстро сбило с меня всю спесь и я вновь насторожилась. Если бы я была кошкой, то моя шерсть встала бы дыбом.

Зрение у меня было хорошим в темноте, поэтому заметить постороннего я всегда смогу, но не безопаснее ли двигаться тогда по потолку? Можно было бы сделать так изначально, да вот не подумала об этом. Хотя в таком случае свет мог мешать, а теперь это было не помехой. Повернувшись к стене, я полезла по ней пока не достигла потолка, с которого свисали провода. Именно они не дадут соскользнуть с гладкой поверхности и упасть. Единым прыжком, которому позавидуют и хищные кошки, я полезла вперёд.

Итак, нужно найти энергон.

***

_Где-то на базе._

Кулак оглушительно соприкоснулся со столом, вызывая у стоящего перед фемм меха желание дёрнуться, что было не в его стиле. Он всегда смотрел опасности в лицо и почти бежал на рожон на поле битвы, но в этот раз ему совсем не хотелось этого делать. Была почти трусливая мысль оглушить напарницу и стереть последние минуты позора, где-нибудь скрывшись. Пылающая гневом Арси была ему не по зубам. Что уж там говорить про оглушить? Он едва мог обхитрить её на тренировке.

\- Ты сделал что? – Арси с трудом удержалась от повышения голоса.

\- У тебя проблемы с аудио-передатчиками? – скучающе проговорил Клиффджампер, прислонившись к стенке. То, как он вел себя расслабленно внешне, не отличить от того состояния, что он испытывал внутри. Он уже понял свою ошибку и ему было почти боязно оттого, что ждало его впереди.

\- О! – наиграно удивилась она, продолжая пилить меха холодным взглядом. - Я наверное не то расслышала, ибо твоё откровение по поводу сокрытия важной информации показалось мне шлаковой чушью, – затем, - Какого Юникрона тебя побери, Клифф?! Ты понимаешь, что это была важная информация?!

\- Да, но я подумал, что это было бы невозможно (по поводу нахождения кого-то в красной зоне). Та территория огорожена и попасть возможно только с космоса, а кораблей десептиконов не было замечено уже сотни лет! Что если это просто ошибка? А я сообщу об этом начальству и меня засмеют!

Арси покачала головой.

\- Ты надумываешь, никто бы тебя не засмеял. Просто, - она выдохнула весь воздух из вент систем и оперлась бедром о стол, – ты должен был сразу же об этом доложить. Даже если в итоге это был бы глюк, техники проверили это и исправили бы. Но то, как ты поступил недавно нарушает устав Автоботов.

\- Арси, я поэтому и рассказываю тебе!

\- А толку? Пусть мы и напарники, я не высший офицер и не смогу в случае чего тебя защитить или вытащить из тюрьмы. Да и прошло уже несколько дней со дня твоей находки. Если в итоге это окажется важной информацией и на ту территорию зашли враги, тебя могут лишить звания или вообще поставить в стазис-капсулу. Это измена.

Клиффджампер понуро опустил голову, закрыв оптику. Всё так серьезно?

\- Что мне делать? Сообщить сейчас Ультра Магнусу? Рассказать тоже, что и тебе?

Арси постучала пальцем по бедру и повернулась к монитору. Пробив по консоли какие-то данные, она открыла файл с командованием и пролистала до конца вниз.

\- Мы могли бы попытаться сообщить Рэтчету, он более понимающий и наверняка поможет с Ультра Магнусом, в случае, если ситуация дойдёт до критической точки.

\- Мы? – мех с надеждой заглянул в оптику напарницы и нашёл свой ответ. Сомнения и страхи сошли с него моментально.

\- Мы же напарники, а значит и опасность разделяем вместе, - и Арси повернулась к монитору, продолжая работать. – Скоро вернётся Дазлейд и займёт своё рабочее место, ты пока вернись к исправительным работам. После того, как отработаем своё время, встретимся в коридоре J-03 и пойдем к Рэтчету. Но рассказывать будешь ты, я буду там как фемм, что подтвердит твои слова.

Клиффджампер оторвался от стены и подошёл к напарнице, положив свой сервопривод на её плечо.

\- Спасибо, Арси, я и не сомневался в тебе! – он поспешил отогнать подальше мысли о нокаутировании и улыбнулся.

Фемм фыркнула и скинула с себя руку, молча указав кивком головы на выход.

\- Всё равно спасибо! Я угощу тебя своей порцией энергона! – и мех скрылся за поворотом.

Арси с сомнением посмотрела в проём двери и снова вздохнула, вбивая в консоль код для включения камеры. Было у неё предчувствие, что скоро вся эта афера накроется чем-то похуже, чем Юникрон.


	7. Глава 6

Старскрим не по-королевски вывалился из капсулы, едва не задевая крыльями землю.

\- Ведро болтов, чтоб ты в Яму провалился! – сикер раздраженно встряхнул сервоприводами, смахивая с когтей кусочки обшивки. Дверь заклинило и выход наружу пришлось вырывать когтями и пинками. Использовать нуль-луч в столь тесном помещении Старскрим посчитал излишним, да и ярость выплеснуть куда-то было нужно, так что он решил использовать столь варварский способ. И сейчас это не очень-то и помогло. Злость на Мегатрона только усилилась, стоило вылезти наружу.

 _Старскрим Сквайварпу: ты где?_ – послал пинг искатель, но в ответ получил только статику.

\- Шлак!

 _Старскрим Тандеркрекеру: ты где?_ – но ситуация повторилась и с другим искателем его трина, и Старскрим ругнулся ещё раз, от злости и раздражения швыряя ногой кусок валяющегося рядом металла.

\- Посылать меня, Второго командующего, лидера Армады, в это Праймусом забытое место?! Да как он смеет?! Ржавое ведро! Совсем из ума выжил! Кому понадобиться тут рыскать? Только смертнику. Это всё Саундвейв, - зловеще прошипел искатель, доставая из подпространства анализатор. – Это всё его гнусный план по устранению меня! – и он с силой воткнул анализатор в грунт. Электроника в округе отключилась от сильно импульсного выброса. После этого информация тут же пришла на коммуникатор Старскрима: грунт состоит из вещества **** и ****, процентный состав которых не превышает норму загрязнения, залежи энергона отсутствуют, кибертронцев не обнаружено, капсулы с газетами обнаружены – состояние: анабиоз, одна из капсул с газетами разгерметизирована, отсутствует одна газета. Старскрим обратил внимание на последний отчёт « _одна из капсул с газетами разгерметизирована, отсутствует одна газета_ ». Так значит, данные Саундвейва верны?

\- Не может этого быть. Колыбель была неактивна с тех пор, как начался Золотой Век. Это место заброшено эоны лет. Видимо ошибка. Или какая-то тварь пробралась из запретной зоны и датчики засекли искру. Скорее всего так. Автошлак не сунется сюда, тем более, как мне известно, Прайм сам запретил это, - Старскрим задумчиво потёр подбородок и хищно оскалился. – Если тварь была здесь, значит, куда-то делась. Что она тут дела? Наверное, утащила тело одной из газет для пищи. В них всё равно почти нет энергона, в таком случае, эта ситуация возможна, если только в их угодьях больше нечего жрать и они решили ступить на другую территорию.

Старскрим посмотрел в сторону тумана и оценил расстояние в несколько сотен километров. Далековато, но вполне выполнимо. Раз тварь добралась сюда, значит, она прогрессирует?

Сикер мотнул головой, сощурившись. Нет, здесь точно что-то не так. Твари не излучают искру, ведь они не имеют её, получается, что-то иное засёк сканер Третьего.

Старскрим снова посмотрел в коммуникатор, а после вытащил торчавший в грунте бесполезный анализатор, кидая в своё подпространство.

Оставаться здесь одному не безопасно. Эти автоботы могли засечь их вторжение и направить группу перехвата. Зайти с поверхности они не смогут, а вот с космоса… Нужно связаться с оставшимися здесь десептиконами и взять власть в свои руки.

Старскрим оскалился.

Мегатрон сам виноват в этом, не нужно было посылать его на Кибертрон и давать ему шанс на переворот. Нужно только разыскать двух искателей, которые разлетелись в разные стороны и можно начинать операцию по свержению Тирана.

Он посмотрел в сторону тумана.

Только перед этим нужно решить эту загадку. Если что-то опасное, то лучше устранить сразу или направить это на автоботов. Злобная тварь ему на планете не нужна, а если оно разумно, то можно подчинить себе. План уже вырисовывался в его процессоре, оставалось только расставить все фигуры в этой игре и можно начинать.

***

_По воздуху плывут микро частицы, подсвеченные моими светящимися в темноте глазами. Вокруг десятки разных контейнеров – пустых и чем-то заполненных._

_Моё тело – одна сплошная вата. Не двинуться толком, не шелохнуться._

_На вопросы «сколько я здесь», «что я тут делаю» – ответов не было._

_Здесь царила настоящая мгла. Ни единого света. Ничего, что дало бы мне знать, что здесь происходит._

_Повсюду слизь, которая тянется, как резина, стоит к ней прикоснуться. Толстые корни оплетали комнату: они выходили отовсюду и скручивались между собой, уходя куда-то в коридор._

_Иногда я видела там проблески теплого света. Он мигал, захватывая моё внимание и стирал мысли, словно их и не было никогда. Очень легко потеряться во времени. Через какой-то его промежуток я начала забывать кто я есть на самом деле. Было холодно и начиналась апатия._

_В этой комнате было тяжело сосредоточиться и отделить свои эмоции от чужих. Здесь словно собрана кладовая всех самых мрачных и депрессивных эмоций. Они обхватывают тебя, засасывают и ни за что не отпускают, держа в тисках._

_И вот. Снова кто-то скребётся._

_Я поднимаю усталый, едва видящий взгляд на проём двери и покрываюсь «мурашками». Длинные, угловатые пальцы выходят откуда-то из темноты, прорезая морок, витающий в воздухе, и ведут острыми, как бритва, когтями по стене. Стружка падает вниз и навсегда пропадает в живом тумане, который с шипением принимает её. Чья-то скрипучая рука врывается с другого дверного проёма, хватаясь за стенку и тоже уничтожая целостность поверхности. Я с ужасом, граничащим с паникой, наблюдаю, как нечто пытается зайти в комнату. Вот уже слышатся щелчки. Это ломаются кости в пальцах, которые не могут пробиться дальше очерченных когтями бугорков. Они словно натыкаются на какой-то барьер, который не даёт ничему войти внутрь. Нечто не сдаётся и продолжает наступление. Я прижимаю к груди ноги и обхватываю руками лицо, наблюдая сквозь просветы в пальцах за этой дичью. Хвост оплетает мои лодыжки и кончик свирепо вибрирует, готовясь нанести удар в любую секунду. Напряжение нарастает и с треском лопается. Нечто ударом ноги пробивает себе путь и ступает ею в комнату, но словно по-волшебству, пространство вокруг пробившейся за барьер ноги сужается и даже мне видно, как невидимый круг сжимается и с чавканьем отрубает ногу. Нечто гортанно визжит и на секунду пропадает из поля зрения. Обрубок ноги дергается и вскоре пропадает в поглотившем его тумане._

_Мечусь глазами по комнате, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы вентиляционное отверстие, которое, к сожалению отсутствует. Есть только дверь, но за ней какая-то тварь. Вокруг стены. Выхода нет. Я в западне._

_Вот в невидимый барьер с силой врезается чьё-то острое плечо, покрытое струпьями и какими-то наростами. Оно сминается в гармошку, как и следующие за ним руки. Сломанные кости с необычайной скоростью регенерируют. Не успевают руки свернуться под разными углами, как они тут же возвращаются к прежнему состоянию. К сопротивлению подключается другое плечо, затем нога и тут врезается голова. Огромная раскрытая почти в пол метра высоты пасть давит зубами на невидимый барьер и тот начинает давать трещины. Смог прорывается через них и начинает стелиться по полу, смешиваясь с туманом этой комнаты._

_Я начинаю кричать, прижимаясь к стенке, чуть ли не врастая в неё. Морозный холод покрывает мои ступни и ледяная корка мгновенно появляется на конечностях. Кровь внутри застывает, перестает дергаться хвост, безжизненно обвисая и пропадая в тумане, опускаются плечи и внутри начинают остывать «органы». Опускаются в бессилии руки и голос уже покрывается статикой, крики затихают в хрип, глаза темнеют._

_В голове проносятся все самые кровавые сцены убийства, вроде расчленения, вырывания конечностей и всего прочего, что вгоняло в ужас. Не скрывая дрожи, я следила за своей погибелью не в силах не двинуться, не дать отпор._

_И казалось, смерть неминуема и монстр уже наполовину прорвался, хлеща зеленой кровью во все стороны, как тут завибрировал один из контейнеров, стоящих рядом, и меня словно обняли чьи-то эфемерные руки. В мыслях утих страх, пропали кровавые образы и стало так спокойно и тепло, как в объятиях матери._

_С другой стороны монстр рычал и кусал барьер, пытаясь до меня добраться._

_Контейнеры, набирая обороты, попадали на пол и затанцевали, дрожа и увеличиваясь в размерах. А дальше всё происходило словно в замедленной съемке. Последний оплот защиты пал и монстр прыгнул ко мне, разинув широко пасть и выставляя вперёд смертоносные когти. Я кое-как свернулась в комочек и в этот момент контейнеры взорвались ослепительным светом, поглотившим как мой вскрик, так и стоны чудовища…_

Проснувшись, я сперва не поняла, где я. Затем, ощупывая тело и оглядываясь по сторонам, понимала, что всё произошедшее было сном. Сглотнув сухость во рту, провожу по лицу рукой. Рядом не было никакого помещения, вокруг пустые коридоры и свисающие с потолка провода, на которых я устроилась спать. Вытянувшись, аки кошка, почувствовала движение внутренних механизмов и растяжение спинных «мышц». Удовлетворительно прогудев, сметаю хвостом спутавшуюся на мне проводку, и снова ползу вперёд в поисках загадочного энергона. 

Между тем в голове настойчиво всплывали кадры кошмара, которые я хотела бы позабыть. Все эти ощущения, эмоции, были словно настоящими и меня до сих пор колотила дрожь. Смазанный силуэт твари, прыгающей на меня во сне, внезапно предстал в довольно-таки реальном образе и я с испугу упала на пол, сильно ударившись подбородком. Мяукнув от боли, я быстро моргаю, силясь восстановить поплывшее зрение. Правда, это не сильно мне удалось и перед глазами до сих пор двоились стены, сплетаясь с потолком, троясь и вращаясь будто при сотрясении мозга.

Стоны из коридора слева мигом меня отрезвили, как и скребущие звуки металла о металл. Скорчив гримасу, я выглянула из-за угла и увидела помятого, изрешеченного, потерявшего кусок головы и часть руки робозомби. Он, гортанно рыча и воя, бился лбом о стену, на месте которой была уже внушительная тёмная вмятина и остатки шлема робозомби. Зелёная кровь обильно стекала вниз, образовывая под ногами лужу, тянущеюся ручейком в мою сторону.

Нырнув обратно за угол, я вцепилась когтями в стену и полезла на потолок, одним прыжком достигая свисающих проводов. От моего движения они натянулись и противно заскрипели. Стук за углом прекратился и я расслышала шаркающие шаги.

Притаившись, я следила за появившимся из коридора робозомби. Его единственный фиолетовый глаз вращался во все стороны и мне даже почудилось, что он увидел меня, но видимо не обладая разумом, а только слепыми инстинктами, зомби, стеная, зашаркал вперёд. Оглянувшись, я проводила шатающеюся фигуру пристальным взглядом, пока та не скрылась в другом пролёте, из которого я как раз-таки вышла.

Вздохнув с облегчением, я направилась по проводам в новые коридоры. По пути мне встретилась ещё парочка таких же зомби и те были в ещё худшем состоянии. Прямо как из культового сериала Ходячие мертвецы, робозомби, лишённый нижней половины тела, полз на одних лишь обрубках, оставшихся от рук, волоча за собой «внутренние органы». Не став смотреть на эту мерзость, я поспешила уйти. 

Провода впереди резко обрывались и мне пришлось остановиться. Терзаемая противоречивыми чувствами, я спрыгнула вниз, мягко спружинив. Воздуходувы приятно прогоняли по телу прохладу, остужая напрягшееся внутри ядро тепла. Здесь коридор значительно стал шире и выше, впереди блестела какая-то непонятная лужа с голубоватой консистенцией. Запах озона, шедший от нее привлёк моё внимание и я, как завороженная, поспешила вперёд. Добравшись до лужи, которая оказалась широким озером, я приблизила к ней морду и понюхала. Глаза прикрылись от ощущения блаженства, а лапы подогнулись и я почти макнула себя в жижу мордой. Развеяв в голове приятный туман, я уставила в озеро, выглядывая на его поверхности свои светящиеся голубоватые глаза. Я приблизилась. Раньше у меня были карие глаза, глубокий взгляд и проницательность. А сейчас, глядя на себя, я не вижу ничего знакомого, словно внутри и снаружи существовал только холод. Моргнув, я решила уйти, но почему-то чувство любопытства сыграло во мне, требуя, чтобы я попробовала странную жидкость.

Итак, не при каких обстоятельствах, повторяю, НЕ ПРИ КАКИХ обстоятельствах, не пробуйте странные жидкости, особенно, если вы в фильме ужасов!

Но любопытство и заложенные кем-то инстинкты твердили вообще прыгнуть в озеро и плавать там трупиком, поглощая до беспамятства эту жижу. Не вытерпев столь сильной потребности, зажмурившись, я высунула кончик языка и макнула им в озеро. Капелька синеватой светящейся жидкости тут же исчезла в моем пищеводе. Сначала я ничего не почувствовала, а затем желудок взбунтовался и так сильно загрохотал, что мог посоревноваться по силе шума с трактором. Набросившись, аки животное на добычу, я стала лакать жидкость. Видимо нашёлся мой кубик энергона. Досыта наевшись, я повернулась параллельно озеру и упала, страдая от обжорства. Будто сто лет не ела. А вкус-то какой! Бомбический! А запах как после дождя! Закатив в блаженстве глаза и раскрыв пасть с вывалившимся оттуда языком на манер собаки, я, сама того не заметив, заснула.

_«Холодно»... «Холодно»... «Одиноко»…_

_Я осознала себя в темноте, свободно повисшей в пространстве. Голова откинута назад, как и остальные конечности. Очнувшись, меня потянуло вниз и не успела я сгруппироваться или повернуться, как пришёл удар в спину. Тучи брызг поднялись во все стороны и вода скользнула в горло. Откашлявшись, я с трудом встала, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг темнота. Никого._

_Я сплю? Судорожно проглотив порцию воздуха, поняла, что здесь его не было. Дышать не нужно._

_Где я?_

_Горло сдавила паника. С медленного шага, я перешла на легкий бег, постоянно оглядываясь в поисках чего или кого-либо. За спиной словно сгущалась тьма. И в голове само собой возник образ жёлтого шара энергии. Я словно могла слышать его эмоции. Безнадежность, страх и…_

_«Одиноко»…_

_…Одиночество._

_Под ногами расплывались круги воды и звук шлёпающих шагов позади подгонял меня бежать быстрее. Внезапно черноту спереди разрезал жёлтый комок энергии. Он парил над водой. Его свет разбивал окружающую тьму всполохами желтоватых светящихся усиков. Они кружили вокруг шара, сплетались и разъединялись, будто исполняя какой-то древний танец, и словно манили к себе._

_Я ускорилась, подгоняемая шепотом сзади. Бежала, не жалея сил. И достигнув, прижала к груди. Тьма расступилась. Я сжалась, зажмурив глаза._

_Чей-то истерический, наполненный паникой голос, вонзился в мою голову и всё кричал:_

_«Найди меня»… «найди!»… «скорее!»… «НАЙДИ МЕНЯ!!»_

_И стоило мне раскрыть глаза, как чья-то пасть молниеносно сомкнулась на моей голове и всё снова померкло._

\- НЕТ!

Я подскочила, хватаясь за лицо и понимая, что всё на месте и я снова в человеческой форме. Впереди голубое озеро энергона. Я всё еще на корабле. В коридоре.

Тяжело дыша, я скрыла лицо в ладонях и задрожала. В голове набатом повторялись слова: «НАЙДИ МЕНЯ!!» и мне… было страшно.


End file.
